The Wonderful Doomfilled Adventures of Zim and Dib
by invader zims victim
Summary: This is my SEQUAL wwwwwwwwwwwwwooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! yea and this is a camping trip for Dib and Korkey But due to curiosity Zim and Gaz are coming too while me and the gang House sit


The wonderful Doom-filled Adventures of Zim and Dib

"So what do you want to do Korkey I mean it is nearing Christmas and well we have no plans." Dib said holding her hand leaning in to Kiss her. Well we are older now

we could just stay here with you dad Zim and Gaz or we could go camping like me and my parents used to do when it was around Christmas time" she said starring

into his big brown eyes. "or maybe we could all go on this trip that you two love birds are talkin' bout." Zim said getting in-between Dib and Korkey and both were

kissing his cheeks. "WOW Korkey I'm flattered and Shameless Dib nice man Kiss." He said smiling then Korkey and Dib opened their Eyes to see what they were

kissing. "AW MAN COME ON ZIM *patooy* you have your kissing resource and she's sitting right over there!" Dib said as he wiped his lips off and scooching a bit

closer to Korkey. "you know Dibby that does sound like a good Idea a family Trip and our buds Can house sit for us while your dads at work." "Aww Korkey but. . . . ."

he was stopped by the look on her face it was a face that he could not resist the Puppy Pout. "Ok" he said then he was attacked lovingly by hugs from Korkey and

Zim. "Gaz are you going to hug me too?" he asked the blanket covered Gaz that was freezing cold. With out another word she jumped up and Joined the hugging club

so she could get warmer. "wait a minute did you say the guys were going to housesit ?!" Dib asked as his Pupils decreased in size and he started to run for cover.

"yes why is there something. . . . . " she was cut off due to the loud noises coming from the Streets then it came through the door and you guessed it THE GANG.

(wooohooo). "did someone say house-sit" Ty said as he walked through the door. "yes but. . . . " "we'd love to!" Chelsey inturrupted Dib. " oh gosh" Gaz said as she

left. "Well I don't think so remember the last time you guys had house sat" Dib said as it went in to flashback mode. "ok but you guys have to promise NOTHING out of

the ordinary got it" Dib said grabbing the last suit case. "okey dokey Dibz we promise nothin out of the ordinary just plain normality comin from us yeap just have a

great time in hawii ok!" Chelsey said heading back inside *"and when we got back home"* "WHAT HAPPENED" Dib said walking through the door seeing the

membrane house messy and stains everywhere. "Well you said Nothing out of the ordinary and we're not ordinary." Alex said sitting on the couch as if it was his own.

"What'd you expect us to do be proper and such now thats not ordinary." Ty said lying on the un vaccumed floor"(flashback ended) "ok that was when we were 11

now were 16 we can handel it PLLLLEEEEEEAAAASE!" Meg said starting to use the Puppy Pout face that Korkey had taught her. "I don't know how can I . . . . . . " then

Korkey, Chelsey and MiF had started to join her. "oh come on you can't expect me to fall. . . . . " then Zim, Will , Alex, Ty, and Bailey started "*sigh* Fine you guys can

house sit but don't screw this up ok?" Dib said and as a rebutle every one got up and hugged him "OK OK OK . . MMMMMMmmmm." everybody backed off to find that

Korkey and Dib were Kissing. "you 2 love-birds and your Kissing" Chelsey said to them watching. "well why can't me and you be like that Chelly" Will said holding her

hand tightly looking into her eyes leaning in for a kiss. "OK" she said as she quickly closed her eyes and kissed him for a long time. no one had seen them because

they had hid behind the couch then Bailey came around. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOO000000000000oooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! look at these 2 hiding behind the couch kissing

SHAMELESS!!!" then Chelsey started to get up so that she could kick his butt but she felt sympathy for him and let him run off and scream. " UHhhhhm I hate to ask

but when exactly are you Guys going to leave seriously I mean are you even packed?" Alex said as the talking seiced. "UHHHHHhhhHHhHh I guess that we didn't

really plan that out yet . . . . . . . . . . . . Wow I feel so . . . . . unprepared" "yeap and you ARE that's why we did your packing for you" Alex said. "Really?" Zim plead with

Joy. "No so you had better start" Ty came back with a smile. Dib looked as though as He could kill someone but Korkey had calmed Him down with a Kiss on the

Cheek with Excitment. He looked over with a sweet smile, they grabbed one anothers hands then went into his room. Zim and Gaz had went to her room so they

Could Get things together then they heard noise in Dibs room they did not think anything of it till they heard a faint scream. This alarmed them and they ran out to

see what happened. What they saw shocked them then everyone came in and saw what was going on. "OH MY GOSH!" Everyone astonishly said shocked.


End file.
